Friendship Ends
by Dana1
Summary: They’d been best friends since Kindergarten then it came to an abrupt end.


Title: Friendship Ends Author: Dana Rating: G Warnings: None Summary: They'd been best friends since Kindergarten then it came to an abrupt end. Author's note: Sequel to School Daze. This is my opinion on the friendship of Larson, McGill, and Banks. It's from Larson's POV. Flashbacks of D1 will be in it along with my original scenes. Also Kindergarten seems like a million years ago. Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all associated characters. I claim everyone else. *'S stand for flashbacks. I don't own some of the dialogue and scenes. Steven Brill and Disney do.  
  
*"Adam? Adam are you okay? What did you do?"  
  
"My job."*  
  
I was lying in bed contemplating what had been happening the last couple of months. Had that game only been a couple weeks ago? Had Adam really switched schools only yesterday? How did three best friends end up this way?  
  
We'd been best friends since Kindergarten. We all were in Mrs. Wendle's class at Bell Elementary. How three people that were so different were best friends I'd never know. Brian was the loud bully, Adam was the shy quiet one who was only ever violent on the ice, and I was like a cross between the two. Trust me I had been called upon to make peace between those two many times.  
  
I remember the first day of kindergarten.  
  
*I was standing there with my mother when Adam came up with his brother. I'd seen him around before and had talked to him.  
  
"See Adam? You remember Jason right?" Jeffrey asked.  
  
"Hello Adam." My mother said. "You remember me?" Adam shyly nodded his head.  
  
Brian and his father came up at that time. Brian and I were best friends. We live next door to each other.  
  
"I gotta go." Jeffrey said and dashed off.  
  
Adam looked at the two of us nervously. Before any of us could say anything the teacher said, "Come in boys and girls. Time for school." We went in. The three of us played together. And we were inseparable until this year that is. *  
  
I don't even remember how we started separating ourselves from Adam. I mean we were once best friends and then we weren't. I remember when we discussed him going to the Ducks.  
  
*We were standing around in Adam's room. Adam was packing his hockey bag for the first Duck Game. "Don't go. Come on Adam. You can play next season." Brian said.  
  
"I want to play. I don't care for who." Adam said.  
  
"They won't want you there you know." Brian said.  
  
I watched the conversation in silence. I didn't know what to tell Adam. I agreed with Brian but I also knew how much hockey meant to Adam.  
  
"I'm going to the game." Adam said grabbing his hockey bag.  
  
"Go! But don't come crawling back when we win the State Championships!" Brian yelled.  
  
Adam looked at me before walking out the door.  
  
"Good luck." I called after him. Brian glared at me. We both felt rather stupid standing in Adam's room so we left.  
  
"You agree with me right Jason?" Brian asked as we walked back to our houses.  
  
"I don't known." I said. We reached my house and I went in.*  
  
I think the one thing that ended it was the North Stars game. My dad gave us North Star tickets as a reward for making playoffs. We walked in just before the game was to start and found Adam sitting with the Ducks.  
  
*"Look Jason there's Adam." Brian said pointing up at Adam and the Ducks. Adam looked over at us. Brian faked shooting him. That made him very uncomfortable. I couldn't help but grin. Good. I saw Jesse shoot a glare at us. Guess it was time to get to our seats.  
  
We ran into him later. He was standing there looking a bit uncomfortable next to Jesse Hall. I think I heard Jesse say, "There's your friends." because Adam turned around and looked in our direction. Brian smirked at him but I didn't do anything. Adam turned around.  
  
Soon my father was there to pick Brian and I up. He offered to give Adam a ride home but Adam turned him down. My dad shrugged and we got into the car. I turned around and looked at Adam who was looking in the other direction.  
  
Brian and I got into a conversation about the game and forgot about Adam. It wasn't as if the Ducks were going to make the finals. *  
  
I was wrong about that idea. They surprised everyone and made the finals.  
  
Coach Reily was furious. He made sure we knew to stay on Banks and not let him have a chance to score a goal. Which we did except he did score a goal. But he paid the price.  
  
*I didn't have much trouble checking Adam in the game. Brian and I worked as a team to check him. But it was the start of the second period when things got bad. Coach Reily wanted us to take Adam out of the game. Take him out? Could I do that? Did I want to do that? We were best friends for years!  
  
I didn't have to make the decision because Brian was the one who did it. I watched as Adam went sailing into the goal post. I skated over there to check on Adam. Adam wasn't moving or answering. I turned around and saw no remorse on Brian's face. He was led to the penalty box by the ref. The medics moved me out of the way. I stood back and watched the Ducks surround Adam. I heard Reily call me back to the bench so I skated away casting one last look at Adam. *  
  
Brian didn't feel one bit sorry for Adam. I was the only Hawk who visited Adam when he was in the hospital and visited him a few times when he was at home. And then when he came back to school he was there two days and then changed schools. I wish it would have been that simple for me to switch schools. But no I was happy at Bell. I still had one best friend.  
  
Too bad, it used to be two.  
  
*** Notes: Dumb fic? You like it? Let me know. 


End file.
